Genus/species: Lagerstroemia indica. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Violet Fillixe2x80x99.
The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization, with the breeding achievement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct Crape Myrtle (xe2x80x98Violet Fillixe2x80x99 Lagerstroemia indica) plant, which include:
(a) The plant being very refined and floriferous with flowers that are outstanding for their wide bright violet blooms that compliment the landscape;
(b) The plant being dwarf, but vigorous, with compact and uniformly spiraling spreading action which gives it unique landscape utility;
(c) The plant being very floriferous with flowers that stay open at least 2 full days;
(d) The plant being so hardy that it can consistently withstand winter temperatures of at least xe2x88x9230 degrees Fahrenheit.
xe2x80x98Violet Fillixe2x80x99 was the result of a 40-year breeding program. Its ancestry includes various seedlings of Lagerstroemia indica. More specifically, the plant resulted as a selected hardier seedling from the Fleming Crape Myrtle xe2x80x9cFilligreexe2x80x9d series. xe2x80x98Violet Fillixe2x80x99 resulted from a cross between two unnamed/unpatented Fleming L. indica plants.
This new plant first bloomed in the summer of 1978 and was selected by David Fleming and Gretchen Zwetzig on David Fleming""s property in Lincoln, Nebr. The plant was observed here under typical conditions for NE, at approximately 3 years of age. Asexual propagation of the plant by cuttings and root division in Lincoln, Nebr., has shown that the unique and distinguishing features of the plant are faithfully transmitted from generation to generation and appear to be fixed. xe2x80x98Violet Fillixe2x80x99 reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Since its origin, the plant has bloomed from midsummer until frost, while exhibiting the above-mentioned distinctive characteristics. This hardy crape myrtle plant contributes to the market with its sheer beauty, its compact Growth habit, its great resistance to disease and insects, its stability through extremes in rain and drought, and its Extreme hardiness.